The present invention relates generally to an improved apparatus and method for relieving excessive water pressure build-up in internal residential water lines, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for venting water under excessive pressure from such internal residential water lines to an appropriate drain, thereby preventing unwanted weepage of water from the pressure release valve found on conventional hot water heater tanks.
The newer residential hot water heaters of the fast or quick recovery type tank heaters which are generally gas fired, require intense application of heat to the tank in order to provide quick recovery of hot water within the tank. In applying this intense heat, the water pressure within the hot water tank can raise the water line pressure within the water line system of the residence to a point where the water tank relief valve vents and leaks water from the overflow, usually in an unwanted manner onto the floor.
The water pressure relief valve commonly found on most hot water tanks is set to vent water under pressure typically at a pressure of 120 p.s.i. Even though this pressure is relatively high, the intense application of heat to the hot water tank, nevertheless, can quickly create pressure within the tank that exceeds this limit causing the pressure relief valve on the hot water tank to leak, weep or vent water onto the floor thereby creating and unwanted mess.
This situation is created because water expands in volume as its temperature rises. For example, in a 40 gallon water heater, the water will expand to a volume of about 40.53 gallons when recovery is completed and this increase in pressure is retained in the residential water lines as water meters with check valves, and/or pressure reducing valves, prevent the expanded water from returning to the city supply.
This leakage of hot water onto the floor at the water heater pressure relief valve is not only wasteful but it can also be dangerous. In addition, this constant operation of the pressure relief valve at the water heater tank can readily cause the relief valve to become defective. These high internal pressures occurring repeatedly can also shorten the life of the water heater.
One device presently on the market for alleviating this problem is a device that consists of a water pressure relief valve that is adapted to be connected within the water storage tank of a water closet or toilet and this pressure relief valve is preset to exhaust water into the water closet tank when the water pressure in the cold water line exceeds a predetermined pressure, which is normally set to be from between 80 to 90 p.s.i. or less. Accordingly, the pressure is relieved in the residential water line system by venting some of the water off into the water closet tank at a pressure which is lower than the 120 p.s.i. pressure relief limit set for the pressure relief valve on the hot water heater tank thereby alleviating the high pressure problem at a pressure lower than that set at the hot water tank relief valve which prevents this relief valve at the hot water tank from weeping or leaking excess water onto the floor next to the tank.
The problem with this existing system is that the mechanism is relatively expensive as this special pressure relief valve must be adapted for a unique coupling or connection situation within the water closet storage tank. In addition, this device cannot be readily and easily connected by the homeowner who is generally unskilled in such plumbing techniques. Accordingly, the average home owner is required to retain a plumber to connect the device within the water closet tank which adds considerable expense to the installation.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a water pressure relief system and method which is inexpensive to manufacture and which is further very simple to install by even the most mechanically unskilled homeowner.